1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to displays provided by reflectance-type particles.
2. Background
Paint on surfaces, particularly on aircraft surfaces, is static and difficult to maintain. There is a desire to reduce weight and cost of maintenance for aircraft finishes and it is recognized that having a dynamic paint finish system would be a desirable advantage. Current systems are not available to provide surface finishes which include a pattern or design that provides a dynamic or changing logo. Conventional e-inks, used in electronic reader devices, which use surface charged particles in a dielectric fluid and require external conductors such as a charged substrate could potentially be used to cause the displayed color change, but would not be practical for the application due to the increased weight and cost of fuel. A system is desired that is dynamic, flexible and maintainable, while practical for the application.